


Not A Companion

by Diana_Raven



Category: Class - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: The Doctor left a lot of people behind to deal with Earth. It's about time some of them meet.





	Not A Companion

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what this is. i was just watching Class and I got nostalgic.

“Tell me about her again.”

He smiled and wiped a strand of hair from her face. “She traveled the stars.”

“And what about the Doctor? What about him?”

“He traveled with her. He showed her around-”

“Like a tour guide!”

He laughed. “Yes. Exactly like a tour guide. Then, she came here.”

“And continued to fight aliens!”

“Only the bad ones.” He corrected.

“Not like us.”

“Yes, not like us. And then she adopted me, and I became friends with Maria, and Clyde. Then Rani, and finally, you. And she adopted you too. She loved you very, very much.”

“She loved you too.”

“Yes.” He said softly. “Yes, she did.”

“Will we ever see her again?” The girl asked, clutching the edge of her blanket. He spread out the quilt beneath him. Their mother had bought this because of it’s space print. It showed novas and stars, galaxies and planets. Comets sparkled and arced. The girl reached down and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, comfortingly.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I’m sorry I made you sad.”

“It’s alright. It’s good to be sad sometimes.”

She frowned. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

“I don’t want to be either. But it’s not a bad thing, being sad. It’s okay.”

She paused, chewing on her lip. “I think I’m ready to go to sleep now.”

“Okay.” He said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. He stood up, and walked to the door. He switched off the light and sent one last smile into the room. He said, “good night, Sky.”

And she responded, “good night, Luke.”

And Luke Smith closed the door.


End file.
